


Dapper Dan Man [Podfic]

by Lunate8, paraka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm and a messy head of hair.</p><p>A podfic of Dapper Dan Man, written by hoktauri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dapper Dan Man [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded when Paraka was visiting with Lunate8

  


**Length** : 0:01:00  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SGA-Dapper%20Dan%20Man%20by%20hoktauri-lunate8%20&%20paraka.mp3) (0.9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SGA-Dapper%20Dan%20Man%20by%20hoktauri-lunate8%20&%20paraka.m4b) (1.3 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
